Unsure
by SimplyJJConfusedME
Summary: Its basically about the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls in high school. SUMMARY NOT THAT GOOD BUT PLEASE READ! Channy included CHAPTER 4 IS UP :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own SWAC how i wish I did and how I hoped Channy will happen faster **

**anyways on to the story hope you enjoy it**

Walking down the halls of Condor Senior High as a junior. Only one more year and she would graduate with her friends and boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Her name was Sonny Monroe and she was at the top of her class. After all that had occurred in the last few months Sonny felt stronger and a newer person. Thinking about what had occurred in the past until... Ring! The school bell had rang it was time for class to begin. Sonny was on her tiptoes trying to find her boyfriend Chad. No where to be found Sonny checked her Iphone for calls or messages. Nothing on the screen of her phone she put her phone on her inner pocket. As she was walking to her first hour class, biology, she thought of the song that reminded her of Chad. _"Not a million fights could make me hate you, yeah it's true, it's in your eyes." _Sonny sang to herself, suddenly she feels someone arms around her waist. "Good morning, that's our song you're singing. It's nice to know you think of me when I'm gone. Let me just say I love you."

"You know I'm glad you're the one that found me on the roof!" Sonny said. "I am too. I love you sweetie." Retorted Chad. Holding hands they walk to class together, biology. There were still six months left until they became seniors. Since it was second semester Chad and Sonny were able to be partners. After Ferguson Michaels and Sonny's break up Tawni and Selena where unable to forgive Sonny for breaking up with him. They chose Ferguson side but as the months pass they saw a side of Sonny that they never seen before. Sonny was happier and more open on her life. So both Tawni and Selena became friends with Sonny again. Tawni and Selena choose to be partners again also they sat in front of Chad and Sonny. The four talked with one another on plans for the weekend. At the back of the class Skylar DeVane and Nico were talking to one another, they were partners as well. Both guys stared at Chad and Sonny with hatred.

"I still can't believe she choose him over us... I know it's been what five months but still." Nico said in disbelief. "I know I couldn't believe it but I guess she is that happy..." Skylar said. They laughed a ling out, Skylar knew he couldn't say it with a straight face. The bell rang and the teacher entered, quickly telling the students to settle down. Everyone turned forward and started at the teacher. After fifteen minutes of lecture a knock on the doors disrupts the lecture. Entering the room was a girl around the age of seventeen that had been recognized by many. "Hi I just got transferred to your class since Mr. Marshall class got split up." The girl said "well okay then Chloe you may sit with Mr. Nico and Mr. Skylars in the back. You three will be the only group of three everyone else is two." The teacher said as he points to the two young men. Chloe walks to the table and sits by them. "Wow I can't stand those two." Chloe said as she was putting her bag on the floor. "Who are you talking about Chloe?" Nico asked. "Those two Chad and Sonny. They make me sick to my stomach." "That's interesting very interesting you know we don't like that couple as much as you do." Skylar said to Chloe.

Suddenly Chloe got an idea, "what if all three of us try to break them up. I want Chad and you two can decide who's to stay with Sonny. Do we have a deal?" Chloe asked the two men. Both nodded their head. Throughout the period they planned on how to separate the two. When the bell rang they all agreed on a plan. Chloe collected her things and headed to her second hour. As she was walking Chloe took out her Iphone and typed a text to "Mystery" saying that everything was going as planned. Eventually Chad would be broken up with Sonny allowing both to be available. Sending the text to "Mystery" she closed the screen and put her phone in her purse.

* * *

As Sonny and Chad were walking to class they held hands as always. Walking together Chad sees Ferguson and tries to divert Sonny's attention. "So babe since I changed my schedule for us to be together we won't have to worry about being apart. Well except third hour that is one class I'm not willing to take. Anyways it's always good to be somewhat apart so we get a chance to miss each other." Chad said to Sonny. Sonny hadn't told Chad about how she had changed her third hour to have the Portlyne elective as Ferguson. Even thought she was with him she still missed her ex- boyfriend and best friend Chad. After Ferguson found out about her decision five months ago he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Only if she wanted to get back with him. Even though they sat right next to each other in home economics they never talked. Ferguson would never talk to Sonny unless instructed to by the teacher. "I really miss you in my life," whispered Sonny. "What?" Ferguson said. "I said that I miss you in my life. You were my best friend and I can't stand you out of my life." Silently Sonny said. "I told you that I would talk to you if we started going out again. But you know what were were part of each other's lives for so long it's difficult for both of us. Your right we shpould continue being friends. So what's new with you?" Said Ferguson. "There is so much I haveto tell you but firdt thing first you have to promise me you won't tell Chad that we're friends again." Retorted Sonny. "Why?" Questioned Ferguson. "Because Chad won't understand our friendship that's all." Responded Sonny. Ferguson didn't like the iea but he agreeded. The two began to talk until the bell rang for lunch.

"If Chad doesn't know about us how are we suppose to talk?" Asked Ferguson. Sonny took out her phone and explained to Ferguson that there was a thing as calling and texting. Once they were outside of the classroom they said their goodbyes. As Sonny was walking she runs into Portlyn. "Hey how have you been? Hows that fight between you and Ferguson going?' asked Sonny. Portlyn and Ferguson weren't talking toeach other because Portlyn had started a rumor about Ferguson by accident. Except Ferguson thinks that she did it purposely causing Sonny not to want to be with him. "Well it's been three weeks and he hasn't forgivin me. I know what I did was accidental. Sonny I saw you two talking just a few minutes ago are you choosing his side?" Assumed Portlyn. Sonny explained to Portlyn that she wasn't choosing sides and that she didn't want to be involved.

At the moment Sonny had conflicting feelings about Ferguson and Portlyn being friends. She wanted them to be friends but at the Portlyne time she didn't. Sonny was glad that she didn't have to worry abput being with Ferguson however she thinks that if they become friends again they will forget abut her. Ever since the choosing Ferguson had spent most of his time with Portlyn, causing Portlyn to stop talking and hanging out with Sonny. Portlyn would spend all her time with him and only wanted to talk about him. Sonny understood that Portlyn had liked Ferguson since fifth grade but they had become almost sisters. Knowing that she should be happy if they become frineds again but she isn't. Almost considering that the reason for the conflictiong emotion was she still loved him. NO! She shook her head she was knew she was in love with Chad and only him. With Chad she was able to be herself and she felt safe unlike she does with Ferguson. Sonny knew that she had to remind herself that she loved Chad and only him. As Sonny was walking with Portlyn she thought about all this, "Hello Sonny are you in there?" poked Portlyn. Sonny realizing Portlyn had been talking to her she replus "Oh sorry what were you saying?" "Oh nothing never mind lets just go to class." said Portlyn. "Hey do you want to go to the movies with me, Tawni and Selena tonight at Muvico?" asked Sonny to Portlyn. Portlyn nodded her head and they talked about what movie they should watch.

Later that night... As the girls were exiting the theaters they were laughing about the ending. "That was a great movie I can't believe I didn't want to see 17 Again. But you guys were right Zac Efron was totally right." said Tawni. The girls nodded their head in agreement with Tawni. As Sonny was walking with the girls she hears her phone ring to the song "Kidnap my heart" by Click 5. Taking her Iphone out of her purse Sonny sees she recieved a text from Chad.

Chad: We need to talk.

Sonny : What about?

Chad: About me and you...

Sonny read the last text she recieved from Chad and didn't know what to reply. She was positive that he was going to break up with her. She thought that everything between them was going great that all was perfect.

Chad : R u still there?

Sonny : Yeah

Chad : y didnt u tell me u were talking 2 Ferguson again??

Sonny: How did u no?

Chad: does it matter

Sonny: can we talk about this when I get home?

Chad: k.. love you

When Sonny closed the text message she began to worry on how Chad found out. As Sonny pondered the girls tried to get her attention to tel them that they were going to hang out at Tony Romas and wanted to know if she wanted to tag along. Sonny declined the invitation and told them that she was heading home. They all said their goodbyes to Sonny and went to Tony Romas. As Sonny was heading to her black Jeep her Iphone started to ring "Unpredictable" by Honor Society. It was Ferguson ringtone whenever he called or texted.

Ferguson : care to explain y I just got a text 4rm Chad??

Sonny: oh crap what did he say?!

Ferguson : y I was hanging around u and if there was anythin btween us

Sonny: oh okay umm ill talk to him

Ferguson : okay cuz I don't want to get between you two

After Sonny finished texting Ferguson she got into her car and drove home. Fifteen minutes later... Sonny was home and was able to talk to Chad. She decided to call him instead of texting him.

Ring...Ring....Ring.....Click

Chad: hello

Sonny : hey you wanted to talk

Chad: Umm yeah why didn't you tell me you were friends with Ferguson again?

Sonny : I thought you would get mad seeing as you don't like him

Chad: Even if I don't like him I don't like you hiding things from me and having to hear it somewhere else.

Sonny: Sorry babe but how did you find out it only happened this morning?

Chad : Chloe told me

_Silence_

Chad: Babe you still there...

Sonny: yeah I was just speechless, so are you okay with us being friends?

Chad : no but if it makes you happy then okay let me say now that I don't like the idea but ill give it a try.

Sonny: That's why I love you

Chad : Why is that?

Sonny: that you care and that your understanding

Chad : I love you too

Sonny: it's getting late and we have school tomorrow

Chad: I know can't wait to see you I'll pick you up tomorrow morning

Sonny: okay im going to shower then head to bed

Chad: alright sweet dreams I love you I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you

Sonny: goodnight babe I love you too

After that they hanged up and Sonny went to shower. As Sonny was getting ready for bed she thought about her day. Chad had not gotten angry with her for being friends with Ferguson. One thing that was bothering her was how Chloe had told Ferguson in the first place. How did Chloe know that they were friends. Sonny thought about it for a while then decided it was best to go to sleep.

_Walking around the school looking for Chad , Sonny enters the main entrance to see him by the cafeteria. Waving at him to capture his attention he just stares at her. When Sonny is with Chad she tries to give him a kiss but he turns his head instead."What's wrong?" Chad pulls out a note from his pocket and gives it Sonny. "What is this?" after that Chad walks away from her_. _Sonny opened the note to see that Chad wrote her a letter. _

_Sonny,_

_I never thought that this would occur to me but I don't want to go out with you anymore. I thought that I loved you but in reality I can't. I dispise you with all my heat, I fell in love with your best friend Chloe. We love each other and she is way better then you. So it's officially over._

_No love_

_Chad_

**Beep..Beep...Beep**

Sonny awoke from her sleep with tears in her eyes. It was all just a bad dream.

_Sonny POV_

Thank god it was all just a bad dream. What could it have meant? _Was Chad not in love with me anymore? _I was still in love with him. Maybe I should ask him no wait if I do he will feel that I don't believe in his love. Hey it's a good thing I'm friends with Ferguson again. I can ask him these kinds of things I ask him when I get to school. As I was getting dress I hear my phone rings and it was Chad. He was already downstairs waiting in his car. I answered my phone and told him to come into the house since I was nowhere near ready. Thirty mintues later.. Chad is great for waiting so long without a complaint. Maybe some teasing but he was patient. I looked at my clock to notice that it was only 7:15, I went downstairs all dressed and ready to see Chad just sitting on the couch listening to my Itouch. Chad was singing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. "_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world life in plastic is fantastic_._ Im a blond beautiful girl in the fantasy world dress me up make some time."_ I was cracking up my boyfriend was singing Barbie girl and trying to hit the high notes. I couldn't hold it in any longer I laughed out loud. When he heard me he turned a shade of pink and asked "how much did you hear?". " why didn't you tell me you were a Barbie girl?" I teased him. He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek and said "well I'm your Barbie girl." We left my house and were on our way to school. In the car ride Chad held my hand and we talked for a while.

_Nobody POV_

As Sonny was sitting in Chad's car she wondered about her dream. Was it really possible that they didn't love each other. Could it be that it's just puppy love and not true love? These questions were slowly eating her, unaware that she was gradually moving her hand away from Chads. Noticing her quiet behavior Chad asks her hey is everything alright?". Still trapped in her own universe Sonny didn't hear him. Chad stops at a red light , tapping her gently on her shoulder to capture her attention. Startled by his touch Sonny was aware of her surroundings "oh sorry I was a bit distracted" she said. "Is everything okay? You seem a little out of it." Sonny just made up an excuse , Chad knew Sonny better then anyone and he knew that something was bothering her. Not wanting to push her he continued to drive. As the light turned green Chad sped up but suddenly al was flipped and changed.

A black 2006 Mustang was speeding and skipped the red light only to hit another car. Causing the other car to flip doing a 360 in the air. The mustang hit the passenger side, hitting Sonny side. The mustang hit the car Chad and Sonny were in. Fleeing the scene the driver drove off without helping the two. Chad's car hit the ground landing on the sidewalk, the car was upside down, Sonny and Chad were still in their seats unconscious. Slowly a fire was creeping from the engine ready to burst the car on fir. A women who saw the accident called 911 and ran to Sonny and Chad. When the pedestrian saw the fire growing she tried to open Sonny door only to see that it was pushed in. "Someone help!" yelled the women in hopes of receiving help. Men and women ran to the women to help some went to help Chad and some to help open Sonny's door. Able to open his door quicker they pulled Chad out the car and dragged him to the street across the accident. Some pedestrian were still struggling to open Sonny's door to help her. The fire was threatening to blow the car up any second now. The ambulance finally arrived at the scene and were able to help Chad; the firefighters still hadn't arrived. The paramedics were able to revive Chad, coughing out loud he opened his eyes to see Sonny unconscious in the crashed car. Trying to run to the car even through the pain in his legs. Screaming Sonny's name out only then the car exploded, fire rising to the air. Paramedics stopped Chad from getting any further to the explosion. The firefighters arrived a few minutes later and hosed down the car. By then all in the car was burn to ashes.

On his knees crying and screaming for Sonny, the girl he loved died in front of him. Pulling out a small box from his pocket he threw it at the car. There was no point for him to have it any longer he was going to give it to her. A ring to represent how much he loved her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Chad was going to propose to Sonny that night to be his future wife because she was the one and only for him, now he thought there was no point, The paramedics pulled him from the ground and took him to the hospital.

As Chad was being taken to the hospital the firefighters were still hosing the car. Police officers arrived at the scene, closing the street for investigation, and took statements from witnesses. When the car was finally hosed down the police officers observed the car only to conclude that it was a hit-and-run. Looking for any evidence that would point to the driver that sped off was pointless. All evidence that would point out the driver was burned by the fire. The corpse of Sonny was burned to the bone only leaving bits of it.

Back at the hospital Chad was being questioned on the accident he told officers all he knew about the car and that Sonny was in the Portlyne car as him.

Earlier before the explosion a man and woman ran to help Sonny they were able to open her door. As they were about to pull her out the explosion went off. They ran to her and as quickly as they could, trying not to get burned while saving Sonny they were able to pull Sonny out the car and replace her body with another.


	2. Ugh an Author's Note

**As much as I dislike authors note I have to make one**

**I downloaded by accident the wrong story first …**

**It may seem like it makes no difference but you see this is the second part of my first story**

**I did however put up the first story "Jealously Love" which is completed well half on the computer the other half written but I will have it finished putting it up by Friday**

**So that you guys wont get confused in the story you have to read the first one "Jealously Love"**

**Sorry for the inconvenience (gosh that sounds a lil business like eww)**

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Im soooo sorry im like on major writers block not only that but i been trying to pull up my GPA. Stupid Calculs.. anyways i kinda need some ideaass on where to go with the story. I might need a cowriter so if your interested PM me .. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned SWAC but I don't its all disney :(**

* * *

The people tried to pull Sonny more into the alley before the car explodes more on them. Sonny was still unconscious so to help revive her one of the guys did CPR on her. After a few moments of CPR Sonny started to cough and slowly opening her eyes. When Sonny opened her eyes saw the two familiar faces.

"How? Why? What happened? Asked Sonny.

"Your okay now , you were in a car accident" said the girl.

"Where's Chad? Is he okay?" wondered Sonny.

"Chad died in the accident he bled to death" said the boy

Sonny was in shock she couldn't believe the love of her life died. Pulling her knees to her chest and cried. The boy told Sonny "we have to go before they find you. Your accident was no accident it was a hit. Someone was trying to kill you". Sonny was in shock she couldn't believe someone was trying to kill her.

* * *

**Reviewww!!!! pleasee .. oh and thank you to my reviewers for reviewing??? lol weird way of saying it butt yeahh thanks it means alot**


	4. Chapter 3

Earlier before the explosion a man and woman ran to help Sonny they were able to open her door. As they were about to pull her out the explosion went off. They ran to her and as quickly as they could, trying not to get burned while saving Sonny they were able to pull Sonny out the car and replace her body with another.

The people tried to pull Sonny more into the alley before the car explodes more on them. Sonny was still unconscious so to help revive her one of the guys did CPR on her. After a few moments of CPR Sonny started to cough and slowly opening her eyes. When Sonny opened her eyes saw the two familiar faces.

"How? Why? What happened? Asked Sonny .

"Your okay now, you were in a car accident" said the girl.

"Where's Chad? Is he okay?" wondered Sonny .

"Chad died in the accident he bled to death" said the boy

Sonny was in shock she couldn't believe the love of her life died. Pulling her knees to her chest and cried. The boy told Sonny "we have to go before they find you. Your accident was no accident it was a hit. Someone was trying to kill you". Sonny was in shock she couldn't believe someone was trying to kill her. Never would she have thought someone was after her. As she looked at her saviors she noticed who they were. It was Chloe and Skylar. "Thank you Skylar for saving me. But why did you Chloe?" After Chloe kissing Chad, Sonny didn't like her nor did she expect Chloe to help her. "Even after what I did I still see you as my friend." Chloe said with a sincere smile. After a moment of silence Skylar suggested they take Sonny to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Chloe was unsure since there were people after Sonny . However she decided that it was best that Sonny was checked. As they rode in Skylar car Sonny cried for Chad. She was still unable to believe that he died in the crush.

Back at the hospital…

Chad had finished talking to the police about what had occurred. He was still in disbelief that Sonny died in the car explosion. Chad faced the wall and hit it with all his might. Crying for the lost of Sonny , the love of his life. She wasn't supposed to leave without him they were supposed to live old together. His back against the wall Chad slid to the floor crying on his knees.

"Hi we came here so that you can treat her she was in a car accident earlier" a man said to the nurse.

"name of patient?" asked the nurse.

"Sonny Moreno. Can you please get her quick treatment." Said the man.

Chad heard her name slip from the man's mouth. He looked up to see a sight he thought he would never see again. There she sat with her head on a woman's shoulder was Sonny . Quickly getting to his feet Chad ran to Sonny shouting her name for all to hear.

Sonny was still crying from her lost. She couldn't believe he died from the accident. Skylar, Chloe and Sonny had finally arrived at the hospital. Skylar was checking her in to see a doctor. Her head was on Chloe's shoulder she closed her eyes hoping that the pain in her heart will one day go away. Until she heard someone screaming her name "Sonny , Sonny !" She opened her eyes to see him still alive. She got up and ran to Chad and she as well yelled his name to the heavens.

They reached each other in a matter of seconds. "I can't believe your still alive. I thought I lost you forever." Chad said to her before he kissed her repeatedly. "I thought I lost you too. Baby I love you and never want to lose you again." They hugged each other tightly until Sonny started to feel a little dizzy. Soon she collapsed in Chads arms. "Sonny baby wake up. I need help here. Someone please help me. Baby please wake up please." Chad yelled for help and soon doctors and nurses rushed to aid her. The doctors picked her up from Chad and put her on a bed. They began to run tests on her on why she was unconscious. After many tests they waited for the results to come in.

Sonny was put in her own private room


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:So im trying my best to update as fast as i can. so work with me people. Remember to review after please :) (IDEAS WANTED)**

* * *

Chad waited by Sonny bed side praying for her to awaken. His hand held on to her so she would know that he was with her. Nurses would enter the room to check on her to see if her status has changed. After an hour of just waiting her eyes slowly open. To see a beautiful sight of her lovers head down on holding each other's hands. She smiled as she thought of him being with her the whole time. She tried to talk except there was a tube down her throat. Her heart monitor started to race at the same beat as her heart. The rapid beeping noises awakened Chad from his sleep. Chad saw his girlfriend with frighten eyes he yelled for the doctor and nurse. Medics rushed into the room and told Chad to wait outside.

The doctors gently pulled out the tube that had helped Sonny breathe. Once the tube was out Sonny was about to talk until the doctor said "don't talk right now. Drink some water before anything. Your throat is dry and is dehydrated. Relax and get some rest".

Sonny nodded in acceptance. The medic left the room.. a few seconds later Chad enters the room. He sits on the empty chair next to her bed and talks to her.

"I ...I thought I lost you again. I'm sorry for not protecting you earlier today. It's all my fault I should have seen the car coming. I'm sorry baby..." Sonny put her finger on his lips telling him to be quiet.

Sonny signaled him to get her something to write on and something to write with. Looking around the room Chad found a piece of paper and a pen. Chad starred at her as she scribbled her message to him.

**Bold**, Chad- _Italic_, Sonny

_I love you babe. It's not your fault that all of this occurred. Someone was trying to kill me. I don't exactly know why but I was told that was why we got into the "accident"._

Sonny gave Chad the paper and he was astounded. He was about to speak until Sonny put her finger on her lips telling him to stay quiet. To instead to write it on the paper so no one can hear.

**What? Why? How do you know all this?**

_Chloe and Skylar told me. They were the ones that found me and had pulled me out the car. Before the big explosion. They saved my life and brought me here._

**Wow I need to thank them. But later now we need to figure out who would want to kill you and why? Do you have any ideas on who it could be babe?**

_No I was as shocked as you were when they told me. I was hoping to ask them who could it be. I'm scared I don't know what to do._

**We need to tell the cops what you know. Maybe they can help find out who did this to us. **

Sonny nodded her head and pulled Chad by his shirt so that she can kiss him. They kissed one another as if they never saw one another in a while. Chad begged for entrance to her mouth and she granted him access. They kissed until they both needed some air to breathe. Sonny was the first to pull out Chad pouted and said "aww does someone need some air?" he laughed while Sonny pouted. Stupid cute he thought. Chad gave her a quick peck on the lips so she would "forgive" him.

Sonny loved him when he kissed her passionately at first then a quick peck after her need for air. Soon after their kiss the doctor enters the room."The results are in from the tests we did."


End file.
